


See You, Yesterday!

by Whisperingwater



Series: About Time [3]
Category: Karamel - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Dad Mon-El, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Idiots in Love, KaraMel, Karamel Babies, Karamel Baby, Karamel Kid Kai, Karamel Shenanigans, Karamel endgame, Kid Fic, Married Couple, Mom Kara, Protective Mon-El (Supergirl TV 2015), SuperValor, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27670459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whisperingwater/pseuds/Whisperingwater
Summary: Your favorite alien couple is back. Juggling their lives as a married couple with kids and careers, Kara is back at CatCo, but a certain someone is back in Mon-El's life. Or is it the opposite? Dealing with the past has never been easy, but when Mon-El's past stands right in front of him, what will he do? Deal with it with a glass of Zakarian Ale? You betcha!Jump right into the next (almost) part of Kara and Mon-El's life!
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Mike Matthews, Kara Danvers/Mon-El, Kara Zor-El/Mon-El
Series: About Time [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1153439
Comments: 63
Kudos: 60





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Back with something new!
> 
> All the characters (except few original characters of mine) belong to DC Comics. The characterization is based off CW Supergirl. No copyright infringement intended.

There were a lot of things Kara Danvers had in mind when she had woken up that morning. Making out with her husband in the shower wasn't one of them.

She had no idea when he had gotten up and followed her in.

As she stood there under the warm spray of the shower, two gentle, warm hands slid over her waist, causing her to yelp in surprise. _How had she not heard him? How sneaky was he being these days?_

"Babe, what did I tell you about waking up next to you?"

Kara smiled remembering his words that he had spoken years ago. But she still remembered that day well. It was etched in her memory.

When she felt his chest against her back, she melted in his embrace. He always felt so warm… Like home.

"Did you forget that it's my first day back at work today?" Kara asked, turning around in his arms.

Mon-El pouted, earning a giggle from Kara. "Don't pout, Mon." Kara leaned closer and kissed the pout away. When she pulled away, she said, "We really don't have time for any funny business now. Did you forget that you had me thrice last night? Three times, Mon-El… That is _a lot_!"

"Look at us! With our physique and stamina, we should be having sex like fifty times a day, at the very least!"

Kara's eyes widened hearing. When she saw Mon-El smirk, she shook her head. "I hope I heard you wrong and it was _fifteen_ … not fifty." Seeing Mon-El give her a mischievous grin, Kara's reddened. "Oh no, no way we are having sex like bunnies! Are you planning on getting me pregnant when I just gave birth like six months ago?"

Mon-El's smile fell. The birth. It hadn't been easy. He didn't need a reminder of that.

Seeing the shift in his expression as it darkened a little, Kara knew she shouldn't have brought that up. She had almost died giving birth to Lee. Their baby was born prematurely. And Kara certainly couldn't forget the days and nights Mon-El spent at DEO trying to keep their newborn company as she fought to survive. It had been months since that day, and Lee was a healthy baby now. But Mon-El wasn't ready to talk about that.

Knowing she had to distract him someway, Kara leaned closer and placed a soft kiss right over where his heart was.

"Why are you so hot?" she asked him, bringing his attention back to her. "You know how distracting you are, Mister?"

Mon-El couldn't help but smile at his wife's words. "Yeah? Show me how hot I am then."

It was a challenge. Kara knew it all too well. When she bit her lip seductively and pulled his head down for a kiss, she knew very well that they weren't leaving this shower anytime soon.

Kara stood in front of the wardrobe trying to choose what to wear. Why was she having such a hard time choosing what she wanted? She never gave a second thought to such things.

"What's up? Having trouble picking something out?" Mon-El asked, walking out of the bathroom with a towel hanging around his neck.

When Kara turned to look at him, she reddened. It didn't matter if she was legally _married_ to this man, the sight of him naked could turn her red any time.

Mon-El chuckled heartily. "Babe, if someone sees that look on your face, they will think you are seeing me naked for the first time… I mean, you did faint when you saw me naked for the very first time."

"I did not!" Kara protested. "I didn't faint. I was… dehydrated."

Hearing her poor excuse, Mon-El nodded, "Right. Dehydrated. So, did I _rehydrate_ you with my amazing sex appeal?"

"Okay, you know what? We're _not_ having this conversation now. How about you be a darling and help me pick something for work?"

"Is that all?" Mon-El took the towel and wrapped it around his waist. He then joined Kara at the wardrobe and pulled out a pretty dress he had gotten for her. "How's this?"

Kara smiled shyly at him. "Of course, you will choose a super hot one that you gifted me on Valentine's day."

"Well… This isn't _super_ hot. _You_ are super hot." Mon-El turned away and pulled a dark blue button-down for her. "How about this? Pair it with a nice skirt and you are good to go."

"Yeah. This should do." Kara took the shirt from him and smiled at him brightly.

Mon-El returned the smile and leaned down to give her a quick peck on the lips. He then moved away and went to grab his own clothes.

When they heard a loud wail, Mon-El gave Kara a gentle smile and said, "Don't worry, I'll take care of this."

She nodded and went back to getting dress while Mon-El made his way to the nursery to see his six-month-old wailing on top of her lungs.

"Hey there, sweetheart," Mon-El called, walking in. "What's got you all grumpy?" Lifting his daughter out of the crib, he placed a loud kiss on her chubby cheek. When she gave him an adorable pout, Mon-El chuckled heartily. "You are just like your mother when you pout, Miss Lee."

Seeing her make a face, Mon-El noticed that she needed a diaper change and a bottle of milk. He got to work quickly all the while listening to Kara hum a tune as she got dressed and made her way to the nursery.

Kara stood near the door watching the father-daughter duo. She knew that Mon-El didn't have any favorites, but Lee was certainly the apple of his eye.

When Lee's eyes fell on her, Kara made her way inside and caressed her baby's cheek. "Good morning, darling!"

Lee grumbled and moved her head and reached out to Kara, who happily took her in her arms and patted her back gently to get a burp from her.

"I was just telling Miss Lee here that she looks like you when she's pouting," Mon-El said, grabbing Lee's burp cloth and wiping her mouth with it.

"I don't pout." Kara crinkled as she said that.

"Well, now you're crinkling. She doesn't do that. Yet… She will probably learn that from you." Mon-El smirked as he leaned closer to kiss his wife.

"You know she's a total Daddy's girl?"

"Daddy's girl, huh?" Mon-El chuckled. "Sounds about right. Don't worry, honey. I love her just a little more than you." Winking at Kara, Mon-El walked out of the room hearing Kai get up.

And for the next twenty minutes, Kara and Mon-El were busy making sure their kids got dressed and had their breakfasts.

When Kara stood looking at the time frantically, Mon-El knew that she had to leave. "Babe, I can take care of these two. You go. Fly, if you have to."

Kara was nervous. This was the third time she was leaving Lee with Mon-El. But Alura or Eliza was always there when she wasn't. But this time she was leaving both the kids alone with Mon-El since Alura had to go back to Argo and Eliza was busy with her new husband, Jeff.

"Babe, you gotta trust me," Mon-El said, looking at her straight in the eye. "I am more than perfectly capable of taking care of our kids alone."

"I know you are," Kara avowed.

"Yes. Now, reassure _yourself_ , not me, and go to work."

"Momma, I'll take care of Lee," Kai called as he sat eating his breakfast.

"Aww, baby, I know." Kara brushed Kai's hair out of his face and kissed his head. She then went to kiss Lee and Mon-El goodbye.

"Good luck with work today." Mon-El kissed Kara's cheek. "I know you'll kill it!"

"Kill what, Daddy?" Kai asked innocently.

Kara frowned at Mon-El for saying that word in front of their curious boy. She quickly turned around and said, "Nothing, baby. Just… a bug."

"Why kill bug? Leave it outside," Kai suggested before going back to eating his pancakes.

Mon-El smiled proudly at that. "See, my son is so wise."

"Yeah. Yeah. As if _I_ didn't carry him in my womb for nine months."

"You get some credit too."

Mon-El's mischievous grin made Kara smiled beautifully. She leaned closer for one last kiss. "I hope I survive today."

"You will! I know it's been a while since you went to CatCo, but everything will go well," Mon-El reassured her. "Now go. Show them just who Kara Danvers is!"

"Will do. Text me, okay?"

"Sure, sure. I know you want updates about the kids."

Giving him a cheeky smile, Kara blew Mon-El a kiss and walked out of the door. In a second he heard her fly. She sure didn't want to be late on her first day back at CatCo.

He joined Kai again, all the while making sure Lee was comfortably seated on her highchair. She loved trying out new food, but her eyes never left Kai when he was eating his breakfast.

"Wahhh!" Lee blabbered, shaking her arms vigorously.

"Settle down there, kiddo," Mon-El called as he pulled a chair next to her and took a seat. He was holding a small bowl of pureed banana.

Lee's eyes widened at the sight of the yummy food. She gave him a drool-filled grin, ready to take that first bite.

As Lee sat there, eating the banana puree happily, Mon-El turned to see Kai getting out of his chair and carrying his plate to the kitchen counter.

"Kai, you done?"

"Yesh, Daddy. I ate everything!"

"Do you want some more pancakes?"

Kai shook his head. "Tomowrow."

Chuckling heartily, Mon-El nodded. "Okay. Man of Tomorrow." Just as he said that he heard a knock on the door. "Did Kara forget something?" Mon-El muttered as he placed the bowl away and went to get the door.

"Not Momma." A little voice drifted to his ears. And Kai was right, without even opening the door both the Daxamite and his son knew that Alex and Adair Danvers were on the other side of the door.

As soon as Mon-El pulled it open, Adair walked in and hugged Mon-El leg. She gave him a big smile before saying, "G'morning, Uncle Mike!"

"Good morning, Addy! How are you today?" Mon-El bent down and patted her head.

"I'm okay," Adair replied before running in to greet Kai and coo over baby Lee.

Alex walked in. "Morning!" she called, looking around. "Kara left already? Addy and I wanted to wish her good luck before she left."

"You could have texted her. Not that difficult. Unless…"

Alex shot Mon-El a glare before walking in to greet her nephew and niece. Mon-El knew very well why she hated texting. Again it wasn't her fault she got drunk and texted a certain someone something totally embarrassing. An absolute cringe-worthy moment for Agent Danvers. She threatened to maim anyone who ever spoke about that. Mon-El dared, from time to time.

Smirking at her, he went back to feeding Lee her pureed banana. Lee babbled at Alex, who was cooing at her and telling her how annoying her dad was. The baby didn't understand a word, she just loved looking at her aunt's face.

"Hey, Mon-El," Alex called when he had left the table and went to clean up the dishes.

"Yeah?"

"Look, I know you were planning on spending time with both Lee and Kai, but I think you should focus on one kid, at least till Kara returns."

"How many times do I have to tell you sisters that I'm perfectly capable of taking care of _both_ my kids?"

"Dude, chill! All I'm saying is, I'm taking Addy to that new kiddies amusement park that opened a while ago. I want to take Kai there as well."

"Lesh go!" Kai called, looking all excited.

"Wait, why can't Lee and I come along?" Mon-El asked, putting the hand towel away and facing Alex.

"Because she's a baby, and babies aren't allowed."

"Then let's just go to someplace where babies are allowed," Mon-El suggested.

"And get mistaken for a _couple_ with three kids? No thanks."

"Fine." Mon-El let out a sigh. "What do you suggest?"

"I already did. I'm taking the kids to the amusement park. You go out and spend some time with Lee. When was the last time you took her out?"

Mon-El turned to look at his daughter who was busy playing with a toy Kai had given her.

"I guess it's been a while."

"See!" Alex smirked at him. "Go, spend some quality time with your daughter. Before you know it she will be a teenager who probably wouldn't stand the sight of you."

"Oh, trust me, Alex, my daughter and I will be best friends when she grows up." Mon-El took Lee in his arms and looked at Kai. "Kai, will you be okay with aunt Alex?"

"Yesh, Daddy, I go pway with Addy!"

Seeing Kai's bright smile, Mon-El patted his head and said, "Okay, kiddo. Go have fun with your aunty Alex and Addy."

"Yay! Lesh go!" Kai happily ran to the door, waiting for his daddy to fetch him his jacket and cap.

Once Kai, Alex, and Adair left, Mon-El let out a disappointed sigh. He really wanted to spend some time with both Kai and Lee today.

Looking at the baby in his arms, he said, "So, Miss Lee, looks like we gotta go out and spend some quality time together, huh?" When she cooed in return, Mon-El smiled and kissed her head. "Alright. Let's go!"


	2. Chapter 2

Mon-El and Lee had stepped out with her snug in the carrier against his chest. Seeing as how she was waving her arms and babbling whenever she saw something new, Mon-El felt that she was liking their little trip outside.

At times it felt odd. The adventures he had had with one Lee Mon-El aka Lee Alexandra Matthews from the future were truly unforgettable. Only, she would never remember them. And seeing the same Lee sitting in the carrier right in front of him, he wondered if there were any adventures coming their way.

Just then, he heard his phone buzz. Taking it out of his pocket, he saw Kara had texted him.

"Ah! Look, it's Mama." Mon-El showed Kara's text to Lee, who simply looked at it and turned away. A lady was walking her dog nearby and that had caught Miss Lee's attention. Mon-El smiled at the sight and placed a quick kiss on her head before taking a seat on the bench nearby. When he read Kara's messages, he let out a chuckle.

He had just said goodbye to Kara when he heard a loud thud. Thankfully no one was around. No civilians, at least. When Lee let out a loud cry, Mon-El's eyes widened seeing the figure lying on the ground. A figure that casually fell from the sky.

"Dammit!" Mon-El let out a curse. He ran to where this man had fallen and poked his arm lightly.

When the man looked up, his eyes widened. "Wha—? Wher—?"

"You!" Mon-El called, grabbing the man by his arm and lifting him up. He dragged him towards the bench he was seated earlier and gently pushed him on it. "What the hell are you doing here? Where are you from? Which year?"

The man, whom we fondly call Mon-El, the former Prince of Daxam, looked up in shock. He had no idea what was going on. But here he was, seated in front of… _himself_.

Mon-El let out a sigh. The other Mon-El's eyes were fixated on Lee, who was cooing at him.

"Is that… Oh Rao, did I time travel?!"

Mon-El nodded. "Where are you from? I need to know now."

Sitting with his head in his hands, the other one muttered, "I just found out that I'm going to be a father."

Mon-El nodded to himself. He was talking to Mon-El from his past. He had to be careful now, he couldn't tell him many things without disrupting the timeline.

"Is this the baby?" the other Mon-El asked, looking at Lee again. "What an adorable baby!" Tears formed in his eyes as he gently touched Lee's chubby cheek. She let out a squeal of joy. The younger Mon-El immediately pulled his hand away. "What's wrong? Is the baby okay?"

"The little one's fine. Don't worry," Mon-El assured him. "Look, you need to be careful. _I_ need to be careful. All I can say is you are my past and I can't tell you anything about my present."

"It will mess up the timeline, yeah…" the younger Mon-El let out a loud sigh. "Well, at least I know that I have a cute baby. I can live with that."

"You look like a mess!" Mon-El placed a hand on the other one's shoulder. "I didn't do _this_ … I didn't choose to time travel when I was in your position."

"Yeah. I got reckless. I went to the Fortress, took the ring, and just flew. I didn't know where I was going… Before I knew it, here I am."

"It will take some time for the ring to… recharge," Mon-El explained. "But that won't happen unless you are feeling better. Let's get you something to eat."

The younger Mon-El stood up and nodded. He looked around, nothing seemed familiar. "Where are we?"

"National City. Where else?"

"So you chose to stay back for the kid?"

Mon-El nodded. "I did. And you will, too. Trust me, once the little one comes along, your entire world is going to change. And you won't regret it."

"Is it a boy or a girl?" the younger Mon-El asked. "You can tell me that, right?"

Thankfully, Lee was dressed in a cute Star Wars onesie, something similar to the ones Kai wore when he was her age. The younger Mon-El couldn't really say.

Mon-El sighed and shook his head. "I can't tell you."

"Then I guess you won't mind me referring to the baby as… _baby_."

Mon-El shook his head. "Baby is fine. Or you could always go with _Kid_. Safer."

"Right. Baby is… I—" the younger one was at loss for words. But Mon-El understood what he implying. This was him, after all. Their brain worked the same way.

"Yeah. That's something you call your romantic partner, too."

The younger Mon-El nodded. "But I prefer _Babe_ …"

"I know."

"Right. You're me."

Mon-El stopped walking. "Look, this is awkward. I'm gonna help you get your energy back and go home, okay? Whatever is coming your way, you have to face it. I know it's not easy, but trust me, it gets better."

"That's reassuring. So, how am I supposed to get my energy back?"

"You eat," Mon-El said. "Eating is the fastest way to regain lost energy."

"Okay, let's do this."

Mon-El, Lee, and the young time traveler made their way towards a diner Mon-El had never been to. He didn't want to take the other him to places he frequented. He couldn't answer where the other one went once he got back home.

But things just happened for a reason, right? Just as they sat down and were looking at the menu, Mon-El _and_ Mon-El heard two girls talk about them.

"Look! Twins. They are both so hot," the blonde one spoke.

Her friend, Mon-El assumed, nodded. "Damn! I want one!"

"I see no rings. But one of them has a baby. Do you think that's his kid?"

The ginger shrugged. "Could be. I don't care. He could be babysitting too."

Mon-El looked at his ring finger and gulped. He had taken it off while doing the dishes and now he felt that it was a good thing that he didn't wear his wedding band. How could he explain it to the other Mon-El?

As they sat there looking at the menu, Lee got a little grumpy. It was clear she wanted to be free of the carrier. Just then, a young waitress arrived to take their order. Her eyes had fallen on the younger Mon-El first and she blushed lightly. But when she saw the other one, her eyes widened.

"Oh, hi there!" She greeted them with a big smile.

The younger Mon-El gave her a polite smile. The older one was busy hugging his daughter and patting her back.

"It's not every day that we get to see twins here," the kind waitress, Stephanie, spoke to the not-so-twins sitting in her booth. "Cute baby."

Mon-El gave her a tight smile. "Thanks… Stephanie. Do you have a baby chair or something that we could borrow?"

"Oh yes! Absolutely!" Stephanie went to fetch the baby chair. Once she placed it next to Mon-El, he opened up Lee's baby bag, pulled out a couple of wipes, and began to clean the chair. The younger Mon-El raised a brow. He watched in amusement as the other Mon-El placed the baby on the highchair. The little one squealed in delight. She was surprised to see her dad and… _her dad_. There were two of them, but that just made her happy!

The waitress' eyes once again drifted to the younger Mon-El. "So, what would you guys like to have today?"

"I'll have a cup of coffee and a sausage and egg sandwich, please," Mon-El said, before turning to look at the younger one.

"I'll take the second combo. The one with two eggs, two pancakes, and bacon. Does it come with coffee?"

Stephanie gave him a big smile. "Sure does. How would you like your eggs done? Scrambled? Poached? Sunny-Side Up? Hard-boiled? Omelette?"

Mon-El cleared his throat, making Stephanie turn to look at him. "He will have two fried eggs, please."

"Oh, okay…" Stephanie gave Mon-El a tight smile, mentally telling him to back off. It was obvious that the one in the button-down shirt was the no-nonsense twin.

The younger Mon-El looked at himself quietly. This was awkward, sitting in front of himself. "Has this happened to you before?" he asked Mon-El once Stephanie had walked away. "Meeting… umm… you know, yourself?"

Mon-El shook his head and lowered his voice. "I try my best to avoid meeting myself. I do meet other people. Those are significant in my life. But it's best to avoid this kind of travel."

"Have you met Kara?"

Mon-El could hear the pain in the younger one's voice. But he deserved to hear the truth. "I have."

"You know… things are so complicated between us. I feel like everything is just collapsing around me. One minute I was so happy with her. The next she kicks me out of the house… You know I couldn't go back to the DEO? I hear them talk about us. The other agents. One day I heard them say that Kara is too difficult, that she wishes to control everything around her. And just as I was about to argue with them, I heard them say that she treats me like shit." Kneading his temple, the younger Mon-El continued, "Every time she sends me away and stops talking to me, they say that I'm back in the doghouse. I don't know what that means, but I'm guessing it's nothing good."

Mon-El knew very well what that meant. He nodded, quietly asking the other one to continue.

"I wanted to run away." His voice broke, but the younger Mon-El knew he had to get it off his chest. "Winn let me stay at his house. He has been so kind to me… But I wanted to run. Far away… There was this ad on Instagram. A junior chef. But it was in Metropolis… I almost took it."

"I know," Mon-El finally spoke. "I considered it, too. That is before I found out about the baby."

A single tear slid down younger Mon-El's cheek. He wiped it away furiously. "She didn't even bother telling me she was pregnant."

Stephanie had just walked towards their table when she heard the younger Mon-El say that. She got curious to what he was talking about. As she placed the cups and poured them coffee, both the men grew quiet. It was obvious that they wouldn't speak when she was around. Once she walked away, Mon-El let out a sigh.

"It's never easy if that's what you are expecting to hear from me," Mon-El spoke. He turned to look at Lee, who was sleepily looking at him. He caressed her cheek and smiled at her. "But, along the way, you will meet people. People who will make your world better. It doesn't have to be a romantic feeling, trust me. One thing you need to know is that you have to learn to love yourself first. Only then, you will be okay with loving others."

Stephanie came back with their food. She gave the younger Mon-El a bright smile when he looked up. He returned it with a small one of his own.

Lee was now napping in the baby chair, so Mon-El took the liberty of making himself a nice cup of coffee and taking a sip.

"You know, the Caff here is so much different than the one I used to have back on Daxam," the younger Mon-El spoke as he also took a sip of his coffee.

"That's right. Ours was much stronger." Mon-El smiled fondly as he remembered the amount of coffee he used to drink each day.

"We can talk about it? Daxam?"

Mon-El nodded. "Sure. It's the past, after all."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter, huh? Were you guys surprised to see the time traveler? :D Let me know!


	3. Chapter 3

The younger Mon-El had a smile of his own when he asked, "Do you remember Aermy?"

"My Braveheart dragon?" Mon-El eyes lit up. "Of course, how could I ever forget her? I didn't even get a chance to mourn her death."

"I didn't even get a chance to mourn _my_ death."

Mon-El looked at the other one carefully, knowing what he meant by those words. "We really died that day, didn't we? The Prince, he died… Whatever was left of him… that is what I am today. That is what you are."

"I know that Daxam wasn't all good, but I remember some great times. Do you remember Hal-An?"

"Yes. Probably my only friend on Daxam. Others just pretended… He was so wise!"

The younger Mon-El nodded. "When I see Winn, I am reminded of Hal-An. So fiercely protective of me… both of them."

Mon-El wanted to tell the younger one about Donna. But he remembered Donna wasn't a part of _his_ life yet. "Do you remember the astronomy tower?" he asked, before taking another sip of his coffee.

"Oh my! Sneaking out of bed at night and going to explore the world beyond our own."

Mon-El smiled at that memory. "Krypton was so beautiful when I used to look at it from my telescope. Who would have thought, huh?" When his eyes fell on his sleepy baby, Mon-El couldn't help but smile brightly. If he hadn't met the daughter of Krypton, all this wouldn't have been possible. Kai. Lee… His new life.

"Do you remember that trip you took when you were around twenty? To Krypton?" the younger Mon-El asked.

"Yeah. What about it?"

The younger Mon-El had just finished his breakfast. When he saw Mon-El pushing his own plate towards him, he raised a brow. "You want me to eat this?"

"I already had my breakfast. You are the one in need of all the energy."

"Right. So, do you remember getting lost near that weird greenhouse?"

Mon-El tried to recall that incident. When he did, he nodded. "Oh yes. It did have some weird plants, didn't it?"

"Yes. There was one that looked like an evil witch!" There was a bright smile on the younger Mon-El's face. "Do you remember running into this little girl? A blonde girl, to be exact."

Mon-El sat still. That one incident that he was trying his hardest to recall. And when he did, it all came back to him. "Daughter of Zor-El. That's what she called herself… That was _Kara_!"

"I was thinking about it. It all happened so fast that day. But it _had_ to be Kara!"

"Maybe I can ask her if she was really there when I visited." Mon-El scratched his stubble as he said that. For him, it was easy to just ask his wife that. But for the other Mon-El, it was something he just couldn't do. When Mon-El saw that the other one looked solemn again, he said, "Hey! Cheer up! It feels good to talk to someone about Daxam, right?"

"Yeah. I just… there was a point when I knew I was breaking. Back in Daxam, I mean. I'm right back to that now. Nothing makes sense. A baby… I'm just—"

"Hey! I know you are freaking out right now. I wish I could help. But you need to move past this thing you're going through. You need to concentrate on the kid."

The younger Mon-El looked at Lee. She was probably the cutest baby he had ever seen. But it was a given. He had amazing genes, and his kid was blessed with it.

"What am I going to do about Kara?" the younger Mon-El was now touching the baby's hand. That disturbed her sleep and she opened her eyes with an adorable pout.

Before she could cry, Mon-El picked her up and hugged her against his chest. "There, there, sweetheart. You're okay. Daddy's here." Seeing the incredulous look on the other Mon-El's face, the Daxamite said, "Loves all the snuggles, this one. I would suggest you pick up some baby books and learn as much as possible. It always helps, because babies can't speak. They can't tell you if their tummy hurts or if they are teething. But once you start observing them, you will manage well… Now, as for Kara, do what your heart tells you."

"My heart tells me to stay far away from her. I can't afford another heartbreak. I did make up my mind to leave, as you already know. I'm only staying for the baby."

Mon-El smiled at that. "Then do just that. Stay for the baby. You won't regret it."

They talked some more about Daxam and their life on earth. Lee cooed whenever she heard her dad speak. She found it fascinating when he managed to say so many words so quickly.

When the younger Mon-El was done with his breakfast, he excused himself and made his way towards the restroom. Little did he know that someone was waiting for him on his way back.

He was actually surprised to see that the waitress, Stephanie had been waiting outside the restroom.

"Oh! I didn't see you there," the younger Mon-El called, taking a step back.

"Hi. Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Stephanie gave him a sheepish smile. "I just… I couldn't really do it in front of your brother."

"Do what?"

"Look, I'm sorry if this is too forward, but I think you're cute, and I would really like your number."

"My… number? For what?" the younger Mon-El's eyes widened as he took another step back.

"To text you, of course."

Just before the younger Mon-El could come up with a reply, he heard a voice that sounded clear as day, but he knew no one else had heard it. _"Tell her that the baby is yours."_

The younger Mon-El nodded to himself. "Umm… you know the baby sitting with me? That's my kid."

"Oh!" Stephanie looked surprised by that revelation. She was certain the baby was his twin's.

When the younger Mon-El heard Mon-El speak again, he repeated his words, "You see, my brother is visiting me. So, he's spending as much time as possible with my baby."

Stephanie's eyes drifted to the younger Mon-El's hand. He wasn't wearing a ring. She wanted to try one last time. "Is the mother in the picture? I'm asking because there's no ring."

The younger Mon-El nodded. "If you're asking if I love my child's mother, then yes. I'm sorry. You seem like a nice girl, but I can't do this." Giving her a sad smile, he walked past her.

Mon-El gave him a reassuring smile when he made his way towards their table. Wordlessly, Mon-El handed over Lee to the other one. "Take the kid. Stephanie's eyes will be on you."

Nodding, the younger Mon-El took Lee in his arms. She immediately cooed at him, eliciting a hearty chuckle from him. "You're so cute!" He placed a soft kiss on Lee's head.

Mon-El had paid for their food. He grabbed Lee's baby bag and thanked Stephanie before stepping out of the diner.

Once they were out of earshot, the younger Mon-El spoke, "I can't believe she asked my number!"

"Trust me, you will get hit on all the time. Sometimes, they back off when they see the baby. Babies are like talismans, they keep you safe." Mon-El smiled at his daughter, who was busy looking at the other one. "You okay there? I can take the baby back now."

The younger Mon-El shook his head. "It's okay. This is practice…" He leaned closer when he noticed the baby wanted to touch his cheek. Lee patted her dad's cheek and babbled. Smiling at her, the younger Mon-El said, "Halloween must be fun!"

"Hmm…" Mon-El looked up from his phone. He had shot a quick text to Kara, updating her about Lee. "Oh, you mean the costumes for babies? Yeah! Super fun!"

They were slowly heading towards the waterfront. The younger Mon-El seemed to recognize this area well. When his eyes fell on Supergirl's statue, he stopped short.

Mon-El noticed that look in his eyes. Without a word, he put on his baby carrier and took Lee from the younger Mon-El's arms. The other one didn't protest.

Lee snuggled against her dad's chest, her eyes once again droopy. She let out a small yawn. Placing a soft kiss on her head, Mon-El whispered, "Sleep tight, sweetheart."

The younger Mon-El went to take a seat in one of the benches. His eyes still fixated on the statue. "The Girl of Steel," he called, making Mon-El raise a brow. "More like the girl of breaking hearts!"

Mon-El couldn't help but smile. His wife really had elicited all those feelings in him, hadn't she?

"I'm actually feeling better now," the younger Mon-El said. "Do you think I should try going back?"

"Sit down for a few more minutes. I doubt I will ever see you again. And if you know what's right, you will avoid seeing yourself too if you ever choose to time travel."

The younger Mon-El nodded. "You said you saw Kara when you time traveled. Was it awkward?"

"I wouldn't say it was awkward. It was different… It's like, you loved this person once. Those feelings, however hard you try, you simply can't get rid of."

"And… the co-parenting? Is that challenging?"

Mon-El nodded. "It's not going to be easy if that's what you're asking. You are trying to raise a child with someone who isn't your partner. But you will end up making peace with it."

"Will I ever move on? From Kara?"

"Now that… I can't answer."

"You haven't moved on, have you?" the younger Mon-El asked. "You tried. But you couldn't."

"What can I say, she was my one true love."

The younger Mon-El nodded. "I understand. After all that happened, I still can't bring myself to hate her. Yes, I don't talk to her much. But I feel that will change now…" His eyes fell on the sleeping baby. "I'm going to give my best for my baby."

"That is the way!"

"You did _not_ just quote Mandalorian!"

Mon-El grinned. "What can I say, I'm a huge Star Wars fan!"

"Me too." the younger Mon-El stood up. "Okay. It's time to go… Thank you, for this, and for making me somewhat hopeful again."

"It's not every day you get to talk to yourself, huh?" Mon-El stood up as well. "Everything will get better for you. Just stay positive!"

"Right. Umm… I know no one ever said this to you, but I'm sorry for your loss." When Mon-El raised a brow, the younger one continued, "Father's death."

"Oh! Yes. I'm sorry for your loss too. He died in vain, and I doubt he got a funeral."

"He wasn't a bad man. I just hope I don't make his mistakes."

Mon-El shook his head. "You won't. I didn't."

The younger Mon-El scratched his head and looked at himself sheepishly. "I know this is weird, but do you mind if I hug you?"

"Come here." Mon-El gave the younger one a one-arm hug, trying his best not to disturb the sleeping child. "Weird. No one is lucky enough to see themselves. Just reflections and photographs."

"Guess we just got lucky."

Mon-El patted the younger Mon-El's shoulder. "Winn's gonna freak out when I tell him I met you."

"You're gonna tell him?" Seeing Mon-El nod, the younger one said, "Makes sense. He's literally the one guy who understands me and never judges me."

"The best man!"

The younger Mon-El's eyes then fell on baby Lee. "May I?" he asked. Seeing Mon-El nod, he caressed the baby's chubby cheek and leaned closer to place a soft kiss on her head. "I'm happy that I have a cute baby."

"You know how to get back?" Mon-El asked.

The younger Mon-El nodded. "Yeah. The ring feels stronger again… Alright, this is it."

"Farewell." Mon-El sent a small wave in his direction.

"For what it's worth, you just saved my life, man. Thank you. And may Rao's light always shine upon you."

"And may the _Force_ be with you!" Mon-El winked at the younger Mon-El and took a step back. He never thought it would actually hurt to say goodbye to himself. But it did. It sure did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was sad to write. All those feelings Mon-El had bottled up! Poor thing. :(
> 
> How are you guys liking this story?


	4. Chapter 4

The first thing Mon-El did once he got back home was put on his wedding band. It felt weird to not have it on.

There was a time when he wasn't ready for this sort of commitment. But now, it just made sense. Marriage. Kids. Family. He was lucky to have it all. His mind drifted off to the younger Mon-El he had just met. The poor guy was dealing with so much right now. But he knew it would get better soon. The day Kai was born, his entire world had changed.

Mon-El had texted Kara and let her know that he was back home. He then called Winn to tell him about what had happened. Instead of getting all excited, all Winn said was, "Can I call you back? There's somewhere I need to be."

"Oh, sure." Mon-El was surprised to hear that, but he cut the call and placed his phone away. He took Lee upstairs to change her diaper and put a new onesie on. She was awake now. Gurgling at him, telling him all about their adventures in her babyish gibberish.

"Yeah. Yeah. This is not the first time we have had an adventure, Miss Lee. You showed up at my wedding, remember? Kai recognized you! I still don't know how he managed to do that." When Lee gave him a drool-filled smile, Mon-El smiled back brightly and leaned closer to kiss her cheeks. "You're ready now, Princess."

Taking her in his arms, he went to fetch her a bottle of milk. Mon-El then spent some time in the nursery, feeding Lee. Once she was done, he gently placed her against his chest and patted her back. The little burp made him smile. But it was still a stubborn one.

When the doorbell rang, Mon-El asked Lee, "Who could that be, honey? Do you think mama is back?"

He didn't need to know who it was before opening the door. His best friend stood on the other side. Mon-El held Lee in one arm and pulled the door open to see Winn standing there, holding his son, Han in one arm and two boxes in other.

"Hey, buddy!" he called, walking in. "You wanted to gossip. I brought Pizza!" Winn grinned at his friend. When his eyes fell on Lee, he cooed, "Miss Lee, you look so cute today!"

Lee babbled, reaching out to grab Han's hand. He gave her a shy smile in return.

"Good timing," Mon-El said as he took the pizza from Winn and went to keep it on the kitchen counter. "Hey! Let me go grab Lee's play mat. The kids can sit on it while we talk."

"Here, I'll take Lee." Winn reached out to take Lee from Mon-El's arms.

Mon-El passed her to Winn and said a quick hello to Han and smiled at his godson. "I'm happy he inherited his looks from Donna." Saying that, Mon-El zipped up the stairs.

"Was that a compliment?" Winn asked, just as his friend came down carrying the play mat and Kara's long u-shaped pillow. He placed that on the floor in the living room and kept the pillow in a position that the kids won't fall over.

Winn set the kids down and they immediately began gurgling and babbling.

"Yes, it was a compliment," Mon-El called as he handed a bunch of soft toys to his daughter and his godson. "How're you doing, little Han?"

"He's the perfect baby ever!" Winn cooed. "He doesn't cry much. He sleeps during night, and he loves me so much!"

Mon-El could swear he saw tears in Winn's eyes. His friend was so emotional these days.

"You're so sappy," Mon-El teased his best friend. "Oh, thanks for lunch. Did you go pick it up?"

Winn shook his head. "I asked them to deliver it to your place. It arrived right when we did." He was looking at the kids play with the toys. They babbled a little, and Han was cooing at Lee. Just as Han moved closer, Lee placed her hand on his face. Winn chuckled. "What is Lee doing?"

"Is she hurting him?" Mon-El asked in concern. When he turned to face his daughter, he noticed she was patting Han's nose and he was laughing heartily.

"Best Friends. Next Gen… They are gonna keep our legacy alive," Winn said as he sat down at the kitchen counter and took a piece of pizza. "Say, what did you want to talk about?"

Mon-El looked at Winn carefully. There was something off about him today. "What's going on?" Mon-El asked, giving his friend his complete attention. "What's bothering you?"

"Is it that evident?" Winn asked, sighing lightly. "I was just thinking how lucky you are to have a daughter… I'm not complaining, okay? I love my son! But it's just… when Lee showed up at DEO and asked for your help, you put all your rational thoughts aside and went to the future with her."

"I did that for Kai, Winn. Remember he had a nightmare where he actually saw what happened to him?"

"I know. But think about it… She's barely six months old and she already has you wrapped around her little finger… I want a daughter. So bad."

Mon-El froze. His mind drifted off to the conversation he had had with Donna a couple of weeks ago. Winn was babysitting Han that day, so Mon-El had made sure his other best friend got to go out and have some fun. They couldn't do any of their usual stuff like mountain climbing (without any gear) or drinking the night away at the dive bar. They were no longer single and crazy. They were both married now. Parents, even. This was something Mon-El had gotten used to. This was his life now. But Donna still struggled to cope with hers.

They went to lunch. Something they usually did with Winn, but since he wasn't around, Donna opened up a little. She had told Mon-El that it wasn't as easy as Diana or even Kara had managed to do. They were naturals at the whole thing. Her being a mother was still shocking to her. She had never wanted kids of her own. She was more than happy with her adorable nephew and niece, and little Kai. But Mon-El knew that Donna loved Han. There was no doubt about that.

"Winn, have you spoken to Donna about this?" Mon-El asked, quietly.

"I did… You know her, Mon-El. Once she makes up her mind about something, there is no way she will agree to something I say."

"Winn, I was in her place not too long ago. I didn't want any of this, too. It was scary to think about all that responsibility. But if I can change my mind, so can Donna. You just have to give her some time."

Winn didn't seem too happy to hear that. He sighed before asking, "When you went to the future, you saw Han, didn't you?"

"Yeah. What about it?"

"It was just Han… There were no other kids."

Mon-El turned to look at his daughter. He had met her in different circumstances before. The first one was basically a rescue mission. The second was when she had showed up at his wedding. And the most memorable one, when he first held her in his arms. Lee was such a small baby. But how did this small Daxtonian managed to fill his heart with so much love? He knew he was lucky to have a daughter. And then it struck him that everyone Winn was close to had a daughter. Diana and Clark had Lara. Alex had Adair. Kara and he had Lee… It really hurt Mon-El to see Winn like this.

"Hey! You called me to talk about something important," Winn recalled. "What's going on?"

"Oh!" Mon-El's eyes widened. He had forgotten why Winn was here in the first place. "I met someone from the past."

"Past? So, safe to say it wasn't Lee on one of her adventures." Winn grinned widely, making his best friend let out a hearty chuckle. That made the babies look at Mon-El.

"Baa," Lee called out, holding her arms out for Mon-El to pick her up.

"Give me a minute, sweetheart," Mon-El called as he cleaned up the table. He then picked Lee up from her play mat and sat on the couch, with her in his lap. Winn did the same with Han, who was a bit sleepy now.

"It was me," Mon-El finally said, catching his friend's attention.

"It was you, what?"

"I was the one who time-traveled, not Lee." Hearing her name, Lee looked up at her father and gave him a drool-filled grin. He leaned closer to place a soft kiss on her head. "Yup, it wasn't you this time, Miss Lee."

"Wait. You said past." Winn sat doing the calculations mentally. "I don't think you time traveled in the past. Or did you? Without me knowing?"

"Not really. The one I met today, the younger me, he came from the exact time when I found out Kara was pregnant with Kai."

Winn sat back and shook his head. "Impossible! I was with you when you found out about the baby. We were all so shocked that day! And then you went to the dive bar and got drunk. Remember I had to take you back to my place with the help of two others at the bar?"

"I remember, Winn. But you're forgetting something." Mon-El placed Lee against his shoulder. She snuggled into him and let out a yawn. Baby Han was already asleep in Winn's lap. "When I went to the future to save Kai's life, I knew there would be consequences. Either in my past or my future. The moment I came back and we managed to get Batman to lock Lena Luthor up at Arkham Asylum, what did we do?"

Winn's eyes widened, understanding what his friend was saying. "We changed the timeline!"

"Exactly! The future changed, obviously, making Kai safe. But so did my past. Instead of going to the dive bar, I ended up using the Legion ring. It accidentally made me time travel, and I ended up meeting myself."

"What happened after that?"

Mon-El sat back and began to tell Winn all about this morning's events. Right from the start to how he hugged himself and said goodbye for one last time.

Winn sat lost in his thoughts. When Lee had shown up at his lab, he had panicked for a couple of minutes. It was after she had explained who she was that he calmed down. He knew very well that time travelers like Mon-El, Lee, and Barry Allen existed, and that they had one simple rule: Not to screw up the timeline.

"What else changed?" Winn asked Mon-El. He got up to lay Han down on the play mat. Patting his son's rising chest, he looked at the Daxamite. "Just you meeting yourself?"

Mon-El shrugged. "Well, the waitress hit on him. Not me… I wonder why. We had the same face. Why did she hit on him?"

Winn burst out laughing. "Seriously? You're jealous of yourself?"

"Excuse you! The Winn from the future is smarter than you. You'd be jealous too."

Winn's eyes widened. "No way! I refuse to believe he's smarter than me."

"Dude, it's literally you. The older you grow, the smarter you become." Mon-El smirked. It clearly meant the older he grew, the handsomer he became.

"Oh, so, it's the opposite for you. The younger you was so darn handsome that the waitress couldn't resist hitting on him. She clearly thought you were uuug-lay!"

"You did not just say that!" Mon-El gently placed Lee next to Han, and grabbed a cushion from the couch, and threw it at Winn. Winn chuckled as he ran around the living room, calling his friend ugly and getting hit by all the cushions Mon-El and Kara had in possession.

Oh, what a day it was turning out to be!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't you just love Mon-El and Winn's bromance? And how cute are those babies?!


	5. Chapter 5

When Kara came back home later that evening, she was dead on her feet. She was greeted by a surprising sight. Mon-El and Winn were playing a video game, trying their hardest not to shout when excited, because Lee and Han were napping on the play mat.

Kara smiled at the sight in front of her. The babies looked so adorable.

The front door opening had caught Mon-El's attention. He turned to face her with a bright smile. "Hey babe, welcome home!"

"Hey, boys! What are you two up to?" Kara made her way towards the couch and leaned down to kiss Mon-El.

"A new Star Wars game came out a while ago. We finally found time to play," Winn explained. "And hi, Kara! How was your day?"

Plopping next to Mon-El, Kara said, "Long and tiring! I didn't realize it would be this difficult this time around."

"You are an investigative reporter now. That's huge!" Winn called, still not taking his eyes off the screen.

When Kara leaned closer and kissed Mon-El's cheek and slowly placed a small trail of kisses down his neck, Mon-El let out a guttural groan. The moment his attention diverted, Winn got the upper-hand and defeat him.

Mon-El let out a loud groan and buried his head against Kara's neck. "I can't believe I lost!"

"And I can believe I won!" Winn grinned at Kara, getting a thumbs up in return. She smiled at her husband, who sat pouting at their friend.

When Winn began to put the consoles away, Kara stood up as well. "So what did you guys do all day? I hope you weren't playing games all the time."

Mon-El shook his head. "No, babe. Of course, not. Winn brought lunch. Pizza."

Kara looked at them sadly. "You guys had Pizza without me."

"Sowwy," Winn called, going to pick up his son from the play mat. "We'll have a Pizza party soon, okay?"

Mon-El nodded at that. "And then we talked."

"About?" Kara asked, gently lifting baby Lee off the play mat. She cooed at her daughter who was busy looking at her, trying to figure out if Kara was real.

"Stuff," Mon-El replied, nonchalantly. When Kara gave him that look, he continued, "I was asking Winn if he could make me a real lightsaber."

"Yeah. With the laser and all," Winn added.

"Honey, you know that's impossible." Kara smiled at her husband. He was such a kid sometimes. Even though she was busy talking to her baby, she didn't miss the weird look the two best friends shared. When Kara saw that playful twinkle in Winn's eyes, she raised a brow. "Wait, is that possible?"

"I'm not 100% sure. But it's a challenge I'm willing to take." Winn grinned at Kara. "Imagine, you can have a blue lightsaber."

"You're making me a Jedi?" Kara giggled.

"You're the good girl," Mon-El said, moving closer to pinch Kara's cheek. "My girl!" The close proximity irked Lee. Her daddy was giving her mom all the attention and she didn't like that one bit. Lee grumbled and opened her arms out for Mon-El to take her.

"Aw, baby! I didn't see you the entire day and you want to go to your dad?" Kara pouted, but she handed over her daughter to Mon-El. Saying goodbye to Winn and Han, she excused herself and went upstairs. She really needed to freshen up.

When she stepped out of the room and made her way to the nursery, she noticed Mon-El making funny faces at Lee, who was now lying in her crib. She was gurgling at him.

"Is she going to sleep?" Kara asked, making her way towards Mon-El.

Mon-El nodded. "The kids woke up and finished their bottles. They took a nap just before you arrived, so technically, it's still Lee's bedtime."

Kara touched her baby's cheek. She cooed at her mother sleepily. "I can't believe I had to stay away from her for so long. I'm going to try to come home at lunch."

"I can't wait for your mom to come back. It's easy to work when I know the kids are safe at home with someone around." Mon-El wrapped his arms around Kara from the back. She was saying goodnight to Lee. "I missed Kai," Mon-El muttered.

Patting Lee's head once she was fast asleep, Kara turned around in Mon-El's embrace. "Me too. Sorry."

Mon-El shook his head. "Why are you apologizing? It was your sister who took Kai away."

"Umm… It's just—"

Mon-El leaned closer. "Babe, you look exhausted. Let me run you a bath."

"Will you join me?"

"Sure." Mon-El gently cupped her cheeks and captured her lips with his. Just as he was about to deepen the kiss, Kara pulled away.

"Not here." She looked at her sleeping baby. "Lee tends to wake up to loud noises, and you know how you get when… you know."

Mon-El smirked at her. "When we get all hot and bothered?"

Kara gave him a shy smile and walked out of the nursery. Mon-El did stay back for a minute. He prayed for his kids at night. And this was the only chance he got at speaking Daxamite.

Mon-El smiled to himself. He really missed the chance of speaking Daxamite with the other Mon-El today. He shook his head. It was indeed a missed opportunity.

When he made his way back to his room, he noticed Kara was already in the bath. He took his clothes off hurriedly before joining her.

Kara wordlessly moved a little, allowing Mon-El to sit behind her. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head. "How was your day, sweetheart?"

"It was really good, Mon, but also tiring. Even though Snapper isn't bothering me anymore, the work itself isn't easy… I don't know how Clark manages to do it so well."

"He's Superman," Mon-El whispered in Kara's ear, making her giggle. "And you are no less! Supergirl can take on anything. Even this."

When Kara felt Mon-El's hands on her shoulder, she turned her head to see what he was up to.

"You're so tense, baby." He began to work her muscles with his strong hands. The motion swayed her back and forth. Kara closed her eyes and let him do some serious magic to her tense shoulders.

"You're so good at this," she muttered.

"I'm good at a lot of things. Wanna see?" Mon-El's hand left her shoulder and made its way towards her thigh.

Kara let out a loud gasp when she felt his fingers between her legs. She closed her eyes tightly. Her moans grew louder at Mon-El's ministrations. What was this man doing to her?

It was later that night that Mon-El found himself getting out of bed. He looked at Kara who was hugging a pillow and sleeping peacefully. He did tire her out that night. He covered her bare form with the sheet and walked out of the room quietly.

Mon-El found himself outside Kai's room first. He walked in, half expecting a surprise. But Kai wasn't there. Letting out a loud sigh, Mon-El made his way towards the nursery. Like he had assumed, Lee was awake. She was playing with the mobile that hung over her crib. The one with the cute stars, moon, and a spaceship. It had belonged to Kai. A present from J'onn, who had hoped the little boy would like it. Kai had loved it so much that he kept it safe and gave it to his sister.

Lee cooed at Mon-El when she saw him. He smiled at her and took her out of the crib. Once he finished changing her diaper, he fed her a bottle.

At times like this, Lee really loved hearing him speak. Mon-El would talk to her about random things. And slowly, her eyes closed, and with a stretch and a yawn, she fell asleep snuggled against Mon-El's chest. He sat there for a while longer. Once he knew she was in deep sleep, he set her down in her crib.

Mon-El slowly closed the door to the nursery behind him and made his way downstairs. They had ordered Chinese from Kara's favorite place. There were some leftovers, only because Mon-El wanted Kara back in bed quickly.

But here he was. Hungry again.

As Mon-El sat eating the food, he heard Kara get out of the bed. And in less than two seconds, she was beside him. It was cute to see her wearing his t-shirt. She did that often these days.

"Where were you?" she asked, pouting. "I woke up to see you gone." Kara wrapped her arms around Mon-El's neck. He smiled and hugged her back, burying his face against her neck. "And you're eating without me?"

"You know you can join me." Mon-El went to grab another pair of chopsticks for Kara. "Here."

"Thank you." Kara smiled as she took the takeout box and the chopsticks from him. Mon-El had just been eating the orange chicken and the noodles. "Where are the potstickers, honey? Didn't we order three portions?"

"We already had two. Saved one for you. For later." Mon-El opened the fridge and grabbed the box of potstickers to heat them up.

"Aw! You're such a darling!" She happily took the box from Mon-El and popped a potsticker in her mouth. "Do you remember the first time we had potstickers together?"

Mon-El made a face at that. "Yeah. I got shot that day."

"Uh-huh. But it was so nice to have you around at my apartment."

"Now you have me around forever." Mon-El placed a finger underneath her chin and tilted her head up for a quick kiss. He then grabbed the takeout boxes and made his way towards the couch.

Kara joined him with the box of potstickers. Plopping down next to him, she asked, "Did Lee wake up for her middle-of-the-night feeding already?"

"She did. I changed her diaper too, just in case she found it dirty."

Smiling at her husband, Kara said, "You're a natural."

Mon-El was in the middle of grabbing a potsticker from Kara. When she said that he raised a brow, "Natural at what?"

"This. Being a dad."

"Well, I had five years of practice, after all." Mon-El's smile dropped when he remembered something. "Hey, babe?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you apologize?"

"When?" Kara took a bite of another potsticker before turning to face Mon-El.

"When I said I missed Kai earlier. You apologized."

Kara gave him a small nod. She kept the takeout box away and shifted on the couch so that she could face Mon-El. "Something happened. I wanted to tell you, but… Alex asked me not to. At least not right now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kara is back!!! So is Karamel! And isn't Lee so adorable? :D


	6. Chapter 6

"What? Is it something serious?"

"Depends." Kara shrugged. "She called me a week ago and shared something about Addy."

"Is she sick?" Mon-El grew concerned. He hated to think that something had happened to that little girl.

"No. It's not that… Adair has been kinda sad lately."

"She seemed perfectly normal to me when I saw her this morning."

Kara placed her hand on Mon-El's knee. "Honey, it's not that. She's physically fine. Mentally, not so much… She has been missing her parents. And she keeps asking Alex to take her to the cemetery to visit them."

"What? That's…" As Mon-El trailed off, Kara went to fetch them both something to drink.

When she returned, she sat down and said, "Alex told me that she had to do something to make Adair feel better. She thought she should take a break from work and travel."

"Adair shouldn't think that Alex is trying to stop her from visiting her parents."

"Yeah, that's what I told her. And I suggested Addy should spend some time with Kai. You know our baby boy is _so good_ at lighting up people's moods. That's why I suggested that in the first place… I didn't know that Alex would show up and take him with her."

"Well, I was surprised when you called me and told me Kai is having a sleepover at Alex and Adair's place. But if it makes Addy happy, then so be it."

"Thank you for understanding." Kara caressed Mon-El's cheek before leaning closer to kiss him. When she pulled back, she said, "Alex called me before I left work. She said Adair was doing much better now. That's why she wanted Kai to stay back."

"I understand, but I'm bringing Kai home first thing in the morning. And if they want to have any more sleepovers, then Adair can come here."

"That would be great. Maybe we can invite Conner and Lara as well."

"I doubt Conner would want to come." Mon-El smiled at her. "He's a big boy now."

"Ah! Yes." Kara went back to eating the food. "Was it fun hanging out with Winn? The babies weren't a handful, were they?"

"No, they were perfect angels. But Lee was strangely obsessed with Han's nose and kept patting it."

Kara chuckled loudly. "She's adorable! I can't believe we have such cute babies!"

"You know, five years ago, if you had asked me if I ever wanted this, I would have hesitated to say yes. That was, after all, the reason why you left me in the first place."

Kara's smile dropped. It was a painful memory.

"But now? I can't imagine a life without you and the babies. You mean the world to me!" Mon-El moved closer. He kissed Kara's cheek softly. When he pulled away, he said, "That brings me to something important that I wanted to talk about."

"What is it?"

"I met someone today."

Kara didn't know why she had a bad feeling in her gut when she heard that. She braced herself, waiting for Mon-El to continue.

"It was someone from my past… It was… _me_."

"What do you mean?"

"Looks like going to the future to save Kai and changing the timeline had some consequences in _my past_."

"Your past self… How old did he say Kai was?"

Mon-El shook his head. "Apparently Kai wasn't even born yet… There's something you need to know. When I found out you were pregnant, I was on my way to talk to you, but Alex was so upset that you didn't tell her first that she pushed me out of the way… I could hear what she was saying to you. You sounded so upset. And then you broke down… It was gut-wrenching, Kara. I couldn't stay there for a minute longer. So, I took off. Went to the dive bar and got drunk… But the one I met today, did something different. He didn't go to the bar, he flew with the Legion ring and ended up here."

"But he must have seen Lee!"

"Yeah. And he just assumed that he time-traveled to a couple of months in the future."

"He thought she was the baby I was pregnant with!"

"Right." Mon-El nodded. "Don't worry, I didn't tell him if he was having a girl or a boy. Didn't want to ruin the surprise."

"What happened? Tell me, please." Kara reached out to take Mon-El's hand in hers.

Mon-El began to tell her everything that had happened with the other Mon-El. Kara seemed genuinely surprised by everything Mon-El had to say. Time travel was still something she couldn't wrap her head around.

When he had come to the point where he mentioned how the waitress hit on the other Mon-El, Kara frowned. "Why did she hit on you?"

"Well, it wasn't technically me. But I guess it was still me in some way."

"It was you. I don't care if it's the past, the present, or the future, you are mine, Mon. And no one can waltz in and flirt with you."

Mon-El grinned. "Duly noted."

"I'm being serious!" Kara cupped Mon-El's cheek and leaned closer to kiss him. "You are mine, Mon-El of Daxam."

"I know, Kara Zor-El of Krypton. I have always been yours." Mon-El muttered against her lips.

When Kara pulled away, he raised a brow. "No making out on the couch?"

"It's _Kara Mon-El_ now." Kara crinkled. "How could you forget?"

"Aw! Sorry, babe. Come here." Mon-El opened his arms wide for Kara. She hugged him and rested her head against his chest. They snuggled against each other on the couch.

"Is it weird, when you time travel?" Kara asked, looking up at Mon-El.

He simply shrugged. "It's like having a hangover, but you are still aware of everything that's going on around you. Things seem clearer."

"How do you know you will end up where you want to be?"

"We just gotta picture it." Mon-El hugged her tightly. "When I was coming back from the future, I just imagined you. Coming home to you."

"But you came in your space pod."

"Yeah. A time traveler can take things or people along with them depends on how advanced their abilities are. For me, it was the Legion ring… When I went to the future with Lee, I had no idea what to imagine, even though she told me to just imagine DEO as it is. But when she held my hand, she managed to pull me into the future with her."

Kara shifted in his lap, facing him now. "Lee wore the Legion ring, your ring which was kept safe at the Fortress, didn't she?"

"She did. Since she was from a different time, the same ring managed to exist for both of us."

"So… let's say that you can take someone along with you to a certain time, you will be able to do that with me?"

Mon-El looked at Kara carefully. "Babe, you want to time travel?"

Kara shrugged. "I don't know. I never thought it was possible… But if I could, I would probably want to go back to my past, when I first arrived here. I want to assure myself that things would get better someday."

"Meeting oneself is never a good idea, Kara."

"Well, you did today. Nothing bad happened."

"We don't know that yet. Every time we break that time barrier and go to a different time period, we expose ourselves to endless opportunities to fix what went wrong. Don't you think I wanted to go back in time and make sure there were no misunderstandings between us? But I stopped myself. What if doing that would change something when it comes to Kai? Yeah, in a way, it was basically choosing between you and Kai. It's risky, Kara… I know how badly you want to assure yourself. But you simply can't risk seeing yourself in the past… What happened today, it was still me, stuck in time. What you want to do is come face to face with Kara who is just a kid, who has no knowledge of what's going to happen in her future. Who is trying her best to fit in…"

Mon-El cupped Kara's face in his hands. "Trust me, babe. We are better off like this. If you go back in time and do something that can potentially change your future, then it is possible that we might _never_ meet. And I don't want that to happen."

"I didn't think of that…" Kara wrapped her arms around Mon-El's waist.

Placing a soft kiss on her head, Mon-El said, "Let's go to bed, sweetheart. You have to go to work in the morning."

Mon-El then pulled away and went to throw away the takeout boxes. Once he was done, he took Kara's hand and they made their way back to their room. Even if sleep was the only thing in Mon-El's mind now, Kara seemed to think otherwise.

He raised a brow when he saw her lift the t-shirt off and throw it on the floor.

"Now?" Mon-El asked, making his way towards Kara.

"Hold me, please. And you _can_ be rough. I'm not fragile. I won't break." Kara pulled his head down to kiss him. When she felt Mon-El's fingers caressing her exposed skin, she sighed against his lips.

"It's safe to say I'm stronger than you now." Mon-El smirked against her lips.

Pulling away, Kara mockingly rolled her eyes at him. "Nice to see your ego is still intact. And I'm not as strong as I normally am because I gave birth a couple of months ago. It was the same with Kai."

"Still, it feels nice to be the strongest. I can pin you down whenever I want."

"Not before I do it." Kara tackled him and had him lying on the bed. He chuckled heartily when she climbed over him. "Now, who is the strongest?"

"I'm simply letting you win this. You know that."

"Ugh! This is so annoying, Mon. Touch me! I need you."

Just as Kara said that Mon-El shifted her in his arms and had her pinned underneath him. "You wanted rough?" He placed soft kisses on her pulse point. "Let's try something. I promise you won't regret it."

"I know. So stop talking already and get to work, Mr. Matthews!"

Smirking at her, Mon-El slipped his finger underneath her panties, sliding them off her slowly. When he gave her that wicked smile and moved down, Kara let out a sigh eagerly waiting for him to stop teasing her and do what he wanted to do.

It was a good thing Kai wasn't home that night. Lee also slept peacefully, unaware of what was happening in her parents' room.

The passion had taken over them, making them moan loudly, calling out each other's names. They left so many marks on each other, knowing the other didn't care what people would say if they ever saw them.

It was later that morning did Mon-El wake up to see a text notification waiting for him. Winn had texted him early that morning about a mini earthquake that took place in their neighborhood. Mon-El smirked and looked at Kara sleeping next to him. He pushed the hair out of her face and kissed her cheek.

"Hmm…" she muttered, against her pillow.

"Babe, looks like we caused a mini earthquake last night…"

Kara's eyes shot open in horror. "WHAT?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The much needed Karamel fluff is back! How are you liking this grown-up, super mature Mon-El who is actually making some sense now? Let me know!
> 
> And Happy Holidays, folks! I hope you are having a great time!


	7. Chapter 7

Mon-El tried his hardest to school his expression. The little glares he got from Kara as she sat feeding their baby were making him snicker. He couldn't believe that their lovemaking had caused a tremor. It was a good thing it was not a big one and no one was harmed. But he was so darn proud of himself.

"Don't," Kara said just as Mon-El was about to speak. She shifted Lee in her arms so that the baby could drink from her other breast. "Just… _don't_."

Mon-El covered his mouth as he let out a chortle. "I can't believe this… Now I can proudly say that you _rock_ my world, baby."

"Do you have any idea how embarrassing this is, Mon?" Kara crinkled, looking at him. "Everyone who knows _us_ is going to know just what caused that tremor. How am I supposed to face the others at DEO?"

"Well, I know for sure you aren't going to the DEO today." Mon-El grabbed Lee's burp towel and threw it over a shoulder. He then took the grumpy baby from Kara's arms and gently placed her against his shoulder and patted her back. "Come on, Kiddo, give me a burp."

Lee made a stubborn face, one that made Kara laugh. Leaning closer to kiss her baby's chubby cheek, Kara spoke to her husband, "Why won't I be going to the DEO today?"

"Because your mom's coming back. Did you forget already?"

Kara's eyes widened hearing that. She grabbed Mon-El's wrist and checked the date on his watch. "She's coming back today? Dammit. Baby brain."

Hearing a little burp from his daughter, Mon-El smiled and kissed her head. He then pulled his wife to kiss her as well. "Yup. Baby brain…"

"I'll see if I can leave work early today. It's been two months since mom left. I missed her so much!"

"Do you think you can keep an eye on Lee for a while?"

"Why?" Kara asked, taking the baby from Mon-El's arms. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to bring Kai back home."

Kara patted Lee's back as she started to grumble. She clearly wanted to stay in her dad's arms and listen to him speak. "It's okay, baby. Mama is here." Kara placed soft kisses on her baby's head. When she saw Mon-El walking out of the nursery and heading towards their bedroom, Kara followed him.

"Mon, let me just call Alex first," Kara called, walking in after him. Noticing how he was busy pulling clothes out of their wardrobe, Kara lay Lee down on the bed and placed two pillows on either side of her. She then walked towards Mon-El, who clearly looked upset. "Mon, please. Talk to me."

Letting out a loud sigh, Mon-El turned to face Kara. "You should have spoken to me before agreeing to let Kai have a sleepover at Alex's place. You merely informed me, after making that decision all by yourself… You have no idea how many shifts I had to take to make sure someone else covers for me so I could finally take a break and be with the kids."

"I know, honey. I understand. But we gotta help Alex with this." Grabbing hold of Mon-El shirt, Kara moved closer. She placed a hand on his cheek, making him look at her. "I know you wanted to spend time with Kai. But if you go there, Alex is going to get so upset."

Leaning closer, Mon-El whispered in Kara's ear, being careful of the baby in their room. "F*ck this. Alex doesn't get to treat me like that. Kai-El is my _son_. And I'm bringing him home." Saying that Mon-El pulled his jacket on and made his way towards the bed. He bent down and kissed Lee's temple. Caressing her chubby cheek, he spoke softly, "I'm stepping out to bring your brother back home, okay, Sweetheart? You be a good girl to Mama."

Kara stood with her back against the wardrobe. She leaned back, watching Mon-El walk away without another word.

After four years of co-parenting and an entire year of being married to him, Kara learned something about Mon-El. He was overly protective when it came to his family. He had set his priorities straight. Kara knew she was his priority and so were the kids. It made sense when Mon-El said he wanted Kai to come back home. His grandmother was coming back and the first thing she would want to do is see Kai. But sometimes, she ended up taking her sister's side and that caused some serious misunderstanding between her and Mon-El. Kara loved her husband just as how he was, but his sleep talking proved one thing for sure: Mon-El was terrified of losing her and the kids. And Kara knew that the best thing she could do now was to let Mon-El deal with Alex alone. Interfering now would do no good.

She turned around to look at her baby, who was cooing and babbling now. "Looks like we get to spend some time together before I'm off to work, baby." Taking Lee in her arms, Kara kissed her cheeks. "You are so cute, my darling. Yes, you are the cutest!"

Lee reached out and patted Kara's cheek, happy to hear her mom praising her cuteness. Did she understand Kara's words? Maybe not. But Lee simply loved hearing them all speak and make funny noises.

* * *

Mon-El didn't fly to Alex's place. He simply took his SUV that already had Kai's car seat fitted in. It was a good thing they had kept all of Kai's baby seats. Lee was using them now. But now, one of those seats remained empty because Mon-El knew he didn't want Kara and Lee there when he went to meet Alex.

Ever since his breakup with Kara five years ago, his relationship with Alex had taken a toll. He managed to get back on good terms with Kara thanks to their co-parenting. But when it came to Alex, things still hadn't gone back to how they used to be before he went to the future. Not that he minded one bit. Their relationship was different now. There was a time she was his boss at work. That had changed after J'onn had decided to train Mon-El in person. The friendship Mon-El had with Alex had also changed. She was his sister-in-law now. She was family. And for the sake of the rest of their family, he simply had to get along with Alex.

Mon-El reached Alex's place in record time. He had slipped on his Mike Matthews' glasses that he wore when he usually stepped out. Adair called him Uncle Mike, so it was best to look the part. She still had no idea that he was Valor and Kara was Supergirl. Adair thought her mom was FBI. There was no reason for Mon-El to break that bubble.

When he made his way to Alex's apartment and rang the doorbell, he waited patiently hearing the voices coming from the other side of the door. Mon-El smiled when he heard Kai call out for him.

"Daddy is here," Kai had said to his aunt. "Open door, please."

"Okay, okay, you're all excited," Alex called as she pulled the door open.

Before Mon-El could say a word, he felt a gentle nudge against his legs. He looked down to see his little boy hugging him tightly. "Hello there!"

"General Kenobi!" Kai called out excitedly. Mon-El grinned and lifted him in his arms. Kissing Kai on his head, he asked, "Did you just wake up, champ?"

Kai nodded. "Five minutes ago."

"Did you brush your teeth?" Mon-El leaned closer and made a face. Grinning, he said, "I think you should do that now."

"Uncle Mike!" A little voice called out to him. Mon-El turned around and set Kai down.

"Hi, Adair! How're you doing, kiddo?"

"I'm good. I need to go brush my teeth now."

Mon-El patted Kai's head and nodded. "Go with Addy, Kai. Go brush your teeth first."

"Okai, Daddy. I'll see you in a few!" Sending a salute Mon-El's way, Kai hurried towards the bathroom. Mon-El smiled remembering the words Kara had said a couple of days back. Kai's speech was slowly getting better. No longer baby-ish, he was now able to form proper sentences. But Mon-El did miss the way his son used to talk. He was growing up so quickly!

Once the kids had gone to brush their teeth, a silence set in. An uncomfortable silence.

Mon-El cleared his throat, catching Alex's attention. "Where's Kai's bag? Let me grab that quickly."

Alex looked surprised to hear that. "I thought you just came here to say hi to him."

"Well, I did say hi. And now I'm taking him back home."

"Wait. Why? He's having fun here, let him stay."

Mon-El shook his head. "No doubt that he's having fun, Alex, but he needs to come back home. Alura is coming back today. The first person she would want to see is Kai."

"It's not like she's returning this morning. When she does arrive, I will bring Kai to your place."

"No can do." Mon-El grabbed Kai's bag and his jacket. "Thanks for looking after him, but he needs to come home."

"Look, let him just stay for a week or so. Trust me when I say this, he has more fun here than at your place."

Mon-El's eyes shot towards Alex. He super-sped towards her and lowered his voice so only Alex could hear him. "Why are you so dead set on keeping my son away from me? Kara told me this is about _Adair_. But I'm beginning to wonder if that is all… If you need help with Adair, then tell us. Kara and I would be most happy to help. But wanting to keep my son here, that's not gonna happen… The only reason why Lee was calm yesterday without Kai was that Winn and Han came to hang out with us. That's not going to happen again."

"You're being selfish, Mon-El." Alex glared at him as he took a step back and looked away.

"If wanting to take my son back home is selfish, then yes, I am."

Kai had just stepped out of the bathroom, grinning at something Adair had said. When he saw his dad standing there with his overnight bag, Kai asked, "We go now, Daddy?"

"Yup, buddy. Say bye to Addy and aunt Alex."

Kai gave both his cousin and aunt a quick hug before running to Mon-El. He slipped his hand in Mon-El's and turned around to say goodbye for one last time.

Alex didn't like this one bit. She wanted Kai to be here to keep Adair company, but Mon-El had ruined that. The moment he stepped a foot out of her house, she went to grab her phone and call Kara.

Mon-El could hear the conversation clearly as he talked to Kai about his day. Kai seemed to have liked spending time at Alex's place, but as he got in the car, he told Mon-El that he missed Lee terribly. Knowing that he was right about his son, Mon-El tuned Alex out and started the car.

Driving back home with Kai talking nonstop about something he had seen on the TV made Mon-El smile brightly. He loved spending time with his son. But the second he walked into his home, he noticed the atmosphere had shifted. Kara was sitting at the kitchen counter with Lee in her highchair. She was feeding Lee pureed bananas.

When Kai called out her name, she looked up with a smile. Kai ran to greet Kara. She pulled him into a tight hug and kissed his head. But when she turned to face her husband, her smile fell.

Mon-El could see the look in her eyes. Something that was quite similar to the one she had five years ago. He let out a loud sigh and kneaded his forehead. It looked like Alex's call had done the damage already.


	8. Chapter 8

There was a time when Mon-El had been completely onboard with Kara's silent treatment. It happened when they dated. It also happened when they weren't romantically involved and maintained a cordial relationship while co-parenting their son. But now? There was no way Mon-El would let a misunderstand disturb the delicate balance he had established with Kara when they decided to give their relationship another chance.

It wasn't just their relationship at stake here. If they weren't on talking terms, their kids would get affected by it. And there was no way Mon-El was risking that.

"Did you have your breakfast already?" Mon-El asked Kara as he went to take Lee from her high chair. She was busy looking at Kai, who was making funny faces at her. When Lee let out a loud, happy squeal, Mon-El patted her back and said, "Give me a minute, sweetheart. I know you missed your brother. You can spend some time with him soon."

Kara was busy cleaning up the counter. She let out a loud sigh and said, "I ate an apple. I'll have an early lunch."

Knowing the time to fix all this mess was now, Mon-El said, "I'll drop you off at CatCo."

"There's no need for that. I prefer to go alone."

"Kara, let me finish, please… I want you to call Alex and ask her to bring Adair to the cemetery."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because Alex doesn't know how to deal with a kid who is still grieving the loss of her parents."

Kara frowned hearing that. "And you do?"

"Yes, I do. Because unlike you, I wasn't even given a second to grieve my parents' death." Mon-El's eyes shot to Kai, but the little boy was busy picking up some of Lee's toys that were left on the couch. "You found a family again when you came to Earth," Mon-El said, lowering his voice. "You had Clark, the Kents, and the Danvers. But when I got here, I was treated like a criminal."

"And I _apologized_ to you about it a long time ago, Mon-El. You don't have to bring it up again!"

"You don't understand, Kara. Adair hasn't made peace with the fact that her parents are gone. That's not healthy. And I know I can help her… But for that, _you_ have to trust me."

"Alex is upset with you, Mon-El."

"She doesn't have to talk to me. Please, do this for Addy."

Kara knew Mon-El was being sincere. He was there when Alex found out about Agent Carter's accident. He was there when they went to meet Adair. And he stayed close throughout the adoption process and even after that. Kara knew that Mon-El cared about Adair just as much as he cared about his own kids and those of his friends. Giving him the benefit of the doubt, Kara nodded.

"Okay, I'll call Alex now."

"Thanks. I'll help the kids get ready." Mon-El then called out to Kai, telling him that he had to change out of his PJs soon. He then took Lee to her nursery to change her diaper and put a new onesie on.

By the time Kara was ready, both her babies and Mon-El were already seated in the car waiting for her. Kai was busy showing Lee some toys and making cute faces to make her laugh. Once Kara got in, Mon-El looked at her quickly before saying, "It's going to be alright. I promise."

"And if it's not then you are going to jeopardize my relationship with my sister."

"Just trust me, Kara." That was the only thing Mon-El said to her for the entirety of their ride.

Kai spoke to his parents and his sister animatedly. Lee, who was on the verge of falling asleep, tried her hardest to keep her eyes open and listen to her brother. She was cooing at him as he started another story. When sleep finally took over her, she dozed off, but Kai didn't stop talking. He had so much to share with his parents.

When they reached the cemetery, Kara and Mon-El noticed Alex's car parked outside. She got out of her car and helped Adair get out of her seat. They then made their way towards Kara and Mon-El's car.

"Hi, Alex, Adair," Kara called. She got out of the car and greeted them both with a quick hug.

Mon-El was busy helping Kai out of his seat. When the little boy joined him, he turned to face the Danvers' sisters.

"I need just ten minutes alone with Adair," Mon-El said. When he saw that Alex was going to resist, he added, "You can come, too. Just keep a little distance. Kara can stay here with Kai and Lee."

"I'll come too!" Kai called out.

Seeing that Kai could help Alex calm her nerves, Mon-El nodded. "Okay, you stay with your aunt Alex. Addy and I will go say hi to her parents." Holding a hand out for Adair, Mon-El gave her a gentle smile. "Ready to go, Kiddo?"

Adair nodded and slipped her small hand in Mon-El's. He then led her into the cemetery, knowing exactly where he was going. Alex and Kai followed them, but they did keep some distance. Mon-El knew that Alex wouldn't want to stay too far away, because she clearly wanted to see what Mon-El was up to. Kara hadn't protested because she could hear the conversation clearly even if she was sitting in the car with her sleeping baby. Whatever Mon-El was planning to do, Kara knew she had to stay quiet and trust him.

Mon-El and Adair stood in front of the graves of her parents. He could see that the little girl was sad, so he got down on one knee and patted her head. "Tell me, Kiddo, do you always feel sad when you come here?"

Adair nodded. "A little. I miss my mommy and daddy."

"I know. But do you know that there is absolutely nothing wrong in missing your mommy and daddy? You must be feeling sad that missing your mom and dad will upset Alex. But it won't. She's your mom, too. She understands."

"But why did Mommy and Daddy leave me, Uncle Mike? I was always a good girl."

Wiping the tears off her cheek, Mon-El said, "Maybe because God wanted his special people back."

"They went to God?"

"Well, you see, when God loves someone very, very much, he calls them back to him. And then they go to the land of Stars."

"Where is it?" Adair asked, positively curious.

Mon-El smiled and gestured towards the sky. "It's up there. I know that you come here when you miss your mom and dad, but you can see them at night, you know? Just look for the brightest stars. Your mom and dad will be there."

"I can see _see_ them?" When Adair asked that, Mon-El smiled to himself. Kara had said something like this years ago when he was locked up at DEO during the quarantine.

"You won't be able to see them, at least not their faces. But they are out there. Seeing you. Listening to you… If they know you are sad, Addy, they will be sad too."

Adair looked down at the graves in front of her. "I don't want them to be sad, Uncle Mike."

Mon-El nodded. "I know, Addy… You know I lost my parents too? A long time ago."

"Do you miss them?"

All Mon-El could do was shrug. "I wasn't that close to my parents, you see. So when they died, I felt sad, but… I didn't miss them a lot. You know what happens, Addy? We give people our love. Sometimes when someone we love goes away, we end up having extra love in our hearts… But love is meant to be shared. You can't keep it all to yourself. Right now, you have a lot of love in you. And that love, you can give it to your mommy Alex. And some to grandma Eliza, grandpa Jeff, to Kai and Lee, even to me and Kara… That is what I did. When I lost the people I loved, I gave their share of love to others."

"Who did you give?"

"Well, mostly to Kai and Lee. Because I love them so very much… Also to Kara, and my best friends Winn and Donna."

"I can give all my love to mommy?" Adair turned to look at Alex, who stood holding Kai's hand in hers. She was furiously wiping tears off her cheeks.

"Yeah. You know why? Alex loves you the most in this world! Because she lost her dad, too. So, she kept all that love hidden inside her and when you came along, it became so big that it filled her heart with love for you." Wiping the tears off her cheeks, Mon-El pulled Adair into a warm hug. He made sure he didn't hug her like he normally hugged Kai. Kai was a Daxtonian, but little Addy was a human. When he pulled away, Adair gave him a heartbreaking smile before running to Alex and hugging her. Alex got down on her knees and held her daughter in her arms tightly.

When Mon-El made his way towards his son, Alex looked up and said, "Mon-El, wait, we—"

"Don't worry about it." Mon-El took Kai's hand in his and patted Adair's head. "See you later, Kiddo. Say hi to your mom and dad for me, okay?"

When Adair nodded and said goodbye to both Mon-El and Kai, the father-son duo walked away, making their way towards their family. Kara gave them both a bright smile. She had heard every single word that was spoken and was relieved by the fact that Mon-El didn't mess this up. Kara got out of the car to hug her sister and niece goodbye before joining Mon-El and the kids.

Mon-El didn't say a word to her as he helped Kai sit and then got behind the wheel. He did glance at Lee through the rear-view mirror. It looked like she would sleep through the entire ride back home.

"Kai," Mon-El called as he pulled out of the cemetery's parking lot.

"Yesh, Daddy?"

"Do you wanna grab breakfast at Carol's diner? It's been a while since we went there."

"I wanna go!" Kai called out excitedly. He had missed Carol and the yummy food she gave him.

"Great. Let's drop your mom off at work first, then we can go grab some breakfast."

"Mon-El, we need to talk." Kara turned to look at her husband. The look on his face said that he wasn't happy to hear her words. "Look, I'm not mad at you."

"Oh, that's a first." Mon-El's voice was low. It was a good thing he learned how to modulate his voice just so Kara could hear him even when his kids were around.

"I don't appreciate that tone," Kara shot back. "Please, let's just talk."

"Later, Kara… We are still having that welcome party tonight?"

Kara nodded. "Yeah. Mom would like it."

"Yeah. She will…"

They had just pulled outside CatCo. Kara was busy saying bye to Kai and glancing at her sleeping baby. Mon-El sat quietly while she grabbed her things. But before she stepped out, Kara leaned closer, surprising Mon-El. She placed a soft kiss against his cheek. When she pulled away, she said, "I love you."

Mon-El gave her a small smile. "I know. Now, go, be Kara Danvers."

"Am I anything but?" Kara grinned as she blew Kai a kiss and got out of the car. She stood waving bye knowing very well that Kai was doing the same. She really had to sit down and talk to Mon-El later. There was no way she was going to let some stupid misunderstanding ruin their beautiful relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this was an emotional rollercoaster of a chapter. But Mon-El really had to do that. I'm just glad both Mon-El and Kara don't want some stupid misunderstanding shaking their relationship. Our babies have grown up! *sobs*


	9. Chapter 9

Once dropping Kara off, Mon-El took the kids to the diner he frequented when he used to live alone. It was nice going back to his old neighborhood. Kai seemed to remember all the places he used to visit when he stayed at his father's place. Lee, who had just woken up, looked pleasantly surprised at the sudden change of surroundings.

Mon-El had moved out of his apartment even before Lee was born. He smiled at his daughter who babbled as he sat eating his breakfast. Kai seemed to be having a great time as well.

Before heading home, the Matthews stopped by the grocery store because Mon-El had wanted to cook dinner for his guests tonight. Alura's surprise party was something that Kara had wanted. But knowing she would get busy with work, Mon-El volunteered to help. Of course, he wouldn't do any of it alone. His best friend was planning to stop by with drinks and more.

But when Winn didn't show up, Mon-El grew concerned.

He was busy prepping for dinner. Kai was helping him with little things. It was nice to see that his son shared his passion for cooking. Who knew, he might grow up to be an even better cook than Mon-El someday!

"We put this?" Kai asked, holding a bunch of carrots in his small palms.

"Sure, why not? Why don't you mix all the veggies together? Your mama loves the salad you make." Mon-El ruffled his son's hair, eliciting a giggle from him.

Lee cooed from her swing. She waved her arms around, catching Kai's attention. Kai looked up at Mon-El with his big, blue-grey eyes.

Smiling, Mon-El patted his son's head. "Go play with your sister, buddy. I can take care of the dinner."

Grinning widely, Kai went to wash his hands before joining his sister.

Mon-El watched as his kids played. He smiled when he heard Kai tell Lee about the people who were making their way towards their house. This kid's ears were getting sharper.

Mon-El pulled the door open even before Winn could ring the doorbell. But the one who stood quietly behind a surprised Winn took a step forward with a smile.

"Oh Rao! I missed you so much!" Mon-El threw his arms around Donna's shoulders and hugged her tightly.

Winn walked past them, pouting lightly. "And the moment she appears, he forgets his own best friend."

"She's my best friend too!" Mon-El called after Winn.

Kai was busy greeting his godfather and little Han. He was telling Winn about how he helped his dad make dinner.

Donna went straight to the kitchen to keep away the many bags she was carrying. "Seeing as how I can't cook and Winn was busy at work, we decided to grab some takeout. Hope that's okay."

Mon-El nodded. "You didn't have to, Doe."

"I know. But… what Eliza said made sense. If we all bring one dish, the host wouldn't have to slog in the kitchen all day." Donna gave Mon-El a smile he hadn't seen in a while, but her eyes said a different story. The wheels in his mind began to turn. He had to finish making dinner, but he _was_ running out of cheese. And his best friend looked like she needed a warm hug and to talk to someone.

"Winn," Mon-El called, catching his friend's attention.

"Yeah, buddy?"

"I just realized I ran out of cheese. I need to step out for a minute. Do you mind watching the kids? I want to take Donna with me."

"Oh, sure! Kai said he wanted to show me something on Disney+. I'm sure I will be super occupied here. You kids go and get that cheese." Winn waved them goodbye and turned to face his godson. "So, what's this show about? And why haven't I heard it before?"

Donna seemed a little hesitant, but when Mon-El grabbed her arm and led her outside, she didn't resist. They were out of earshot when Mon-El asked, "What is it?"

"What?"

"You looked like you wanted to talk."

Donna took her car keys out of the pocket and opened it before saying, "How did you even know that I wanted to talk?"

"Doe, I don't call you my best friend just for the sake of it. I can see it in your face, so talk to me." Mon-El rode shotgun as Donna told him what was bothering her. He was quiet, giving her his entire attention. All he wanted to do was help her out. And Mon-El promised that he would try his very best.

Later that night, all those who were close to the Danvers and the Matthews had come to Kara and Mon-El's home for Alura's surprise party. Kara was bringing her home straight from work.

Mon-El was running around making sure everything was ready. The kids were playing with Alex and Eliza while Jeff sat talking with Diana and Clark.

Clark heard Kara and Alura even before the others could. "Guys, they are coming!"

Winn ran to get the lights.

And they had to do was wait for Kara to open the door. And when she did, they all called out, "SURPRISE!"

Alura was taken aback. She took a step back and Kara caught her in time before she could stumble. "Welcome home, Mom!"

"You're all here?" Alura looked around. Clark stood with his little family, so did Eliza, Jeff, and Alex. Mon-El, Winn, and Donna stood in the corner waiting to greet Alura. J'onn was here as well. And so were the kids. When Kai ran to hug Alura, she grabbed him in time and hugged him back tightly. "Oh, my darling boy! How I missed you!" Kissing both his cheeks, she made her way in to greet the others waiting for her.

Just as they all stood greeting the Kryptonian woman who had come back home after spending two months at Argo, Kara made use of this opportunity to greet her husband.

She ran to Mon-El and threw her arms around him, surprising Mon-El with a quick kiss. Winn and Alex were the only one who noticed this, but they turned away, letting the young couple greet each other.

When she pulled away, Kara said, "Thank you, for everything."

Mon-El gave her a small nod. "We still need to talk."

"Yup, as soon as everyone goes home." Kara leaned closer to kiss him again. This time, Mon-El returned it wholeheartedly.

The dinner was everything Kara had hoped it would be. Her mother loved every second of her time here and that made Kara so happy. All she wanted was for Alura to be just as happy.

When the dinner ended and the kids went upstairs to play in Kai's room, Eliza and Jeff decided to make an announcement.

The word _announcement_ did make both Kara and Alex curious. The Danvers sisters looked at each other, hoping to figure out what their mother and step-father were about to share. Mon-El and Kara were pouring them all some white wine. When Eliza sat up straight and finished her entire glass in one big gulp, Mon-El got up to refill her glass.

"Mom, you okay?" Mon-El asked, gently placing a hand on her shoulder. "You look tense."

"I am, honey. Just give me a minute." Eliza looked at her husband, who gave her a reassuring smile. Three months ago, they all decided to let Jeff in on their big secret. They told him about the many metahumans in his new family. The man was shocked, but when he was assured that his wife was a human like him, he calmed down. Jeff had taken that news pretty well. His favorite superhero was Wonder Woman, and it was fun to see how he acted whenever Diana was around. The only thing they decided not to tell Jeff was how he looked exactly like Kara's biological father. They would tell him someday when he was ready for it.

"Well, it's good news," Eliza said, holding onto her husband's hand. "And no, Alex, I am _not_ pregnant." Her older daughter let out a relieved sigh, but Kara was grinning like an idiot. It felt as if she knew something was up. "Seeing as how valuable I have been to the DEO in the past, or so J'onn said, I have been offered a permanent position at DEO."

"Mom, that's amazing!" Mon-El called as he went to give Eliza a hug. Her daughters were next, but she wasn't done yet.

"Jeff is starting a Swim Academy with his brothers here. So, it looks like Jeff and I will be moving to National City!"

There were loud cheers followed by hugs from everyone close to Eliza. Alura was happy for her and Jeff. But the idea of seeing this man with her husband's face for more than a month made her nervous.

Winn was telling everyone how he was going to enroll into Jeff's Swim Academy once it was ready, only because he had promised Kai that he would be his swim buddy.

"I know for sure that Kai would be excited," Jeff said, smiling at Kara and Mon-El. "All you kids are welcome to come when it's ready." He then turned to face Alura and said, "You too, Alura. You are most welcome to join us."

"Thank you," Alura said with a gentle smile. When Kara came to throw her arm around her shoulder, she hugged her daughter back with a smile.

Eliza and Jeff were the first ones to leave along with Alex and Adair. Jeff had an apartment here, but from the plans the others had heard earlier, Eliza and Jeff were planning to buy a house in this neighborhood soon.

Clark had helped Mon-El bring Alura's things from the DEO because J'onn had wanted to scan them first for any kind of alien virus.

Once all their guests were gone, Alura turned to face her daughter and son-in-law. "I know it's getting late, but I have some things for you two."

"Mom, the gifts can wait." Kara gave her a warm smile. "I'm just glad you are back home… You need to rest now."

"Yes, I know. But this is important." Alura looked at Mon-El for some help.

Nodding, Mon-El said, "If it's important then who are we to say no? But can you give us ten minutes? We need to check on the kids first."

Alura nodded. "Of course. Take your time."

Mon-El and Kara headed upstairs and went straight to Kai's room. He was almost dozing off, but when he saw his parents walk in, he gave them a sleepy smile.

Kara sat on his bed and kissed his temple. "Night night, baby boy. Sweet dreams."

"Night night, Momma, Daddy," Kai called, letting out a yawn.

"Sleep tight, buddy!" Mon-El patted Kai's head and waited till he closed his eyes again. When he knew Kai had fallen asleep, Mon-El made his way to the nursery to check on Lee.

Their baby was sleeping peacefully, holding the stuffed Panda toy her uncle Winn had gotten for her. Mon-El smiled seeing that. He had gotten the exact same toy for Han as well.

When he felt Kara walk in, Mon-El turned to look at her. "I'm gonna miss hearing Kai say Momma and Daddy."

"Why do you say that?"

"When I went to the future, he called me Dad."

Kara gave him a small smile. "Our baby grew up, huh?" She came to stand next to Mon-El and looked at Lee. "So, we have two time travelers in our family?"

"I'm glad Kai doesn't take risks like Lee and I did." Mon-El chuckled lightly. "We really need to sit down with Lee once she's older and tell her about the dangers of time travel."

"Yeah, I guess we do. But before that…" Kara took Mon-El's hand in hers. "We need to fix us."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love it when Kara and Mon-El don't give up on each other!


	10. Chapter 10

Mon-El brushed a stray lock out of Kara's face and tucked it behind her ear. He leaned closer and said, "I know. Let's just go talk to Alura first, okay?"

Kara nodded. "I wonder what she has for us."

"Hopefully it's Zakarian Ale for me. They still haven't perfected the recipe at the dive bar."

"I'm sure she brought more than one bottle for you. That was all you wanted from Argo, after all." Kara grinned at him as they made their way downstairs.

Alura was seated in the living room. She had a bunch of stuff on the coffee table waiting to be opened. When Kara and Mon-El joined her, she gave them both a big smile.

"Mon-El, here is what you asked for," Alura said as she got up to give him a wooden box. For humans, the bottles inside the box would look like some expensive wine his mother-in-law had gotten for him. But Mon-El knew his Zakarian Ale alright.

"This is amazing! Thank you so much!" Mon-El grabbed the box and went to keep the bottles in the kitchen. "Would you two like a glass?" he asked as he poured himself a drink.

"Do you have the champagne we drank earlier?" Alura asked Mon-El. "It was absolutely delicious."

"Oh, yeah! We have some left." Mon-El smiled and went to grab the champagne for Alura. When he looked at Kara before pouring a glass of champagne, Kara shook her head. "Not for me, honey. I have to nurse Lee in the morning."

Nodding, Mon-El put the bottles in the fridge and grabbed the glasses. He gave the champagne glass to Alura and went to sit beside Kara.

Like she had said, Alura had indeed brought them all gifts. She was going to meet the others and give them their presents later, but now she had something special for her daughter and son-in-law.

It was obvious that the Kryptonians didn't have wrapping papers. There were garment bags and boxes in front of them. When Alura handed over a wooden box to Kara, she opened it immediately and smiled at the sight in front of her. These were the little trinkets she grew up with. Even her certificate of Kanar-Onn was in that box. Her memories from Krypton. And she was so happy to see them all again.

Seeing as how Kara loved her present, Alura smiled and grabbed the garment bags from the couch.

"I took the liberty of having made some dresses for you, dear."

"Dresses? For me?" Kara got up and looked at the beautiful dresses her mother was showing her. The usual crest of El was missing, to which Alura explained that Kara could wear these dresses without hiding in this world. "Mom, thank you! You didn't have to!" Kara hugged her mother tightly. When she pulled back, she asked, "Did you bring some for yourself too?"

"I did. I had some stitched right away when I got home. I asked them to leave out our crest." There was one garment bag that Alura hadn't opened. But seeing as how Kara and Mon-El were looking at it curiously, Alura gave in and pulled it open. In lay a magnificent dress that looked as if it were made of gold.

"Is that real gold?" Mon-El asked Alura.

She smiled and shook her head. "The material was as rich as the gold you get here on Earth. This belonged to Lara. This was one of her favorite dresses. When she was carrying Kal-El, she told me that she wanted Kal's bride to have it someday. So, I brought this along with me to give it to its rightful owner. Diana."

"Well, Diana is an actual princess. She will look amazing in that!" Kara smiled at her mother. "You did a great thing, Mom. Clark would be so happy."

"I brought some of Jor-El and Lara's things along with me. Kal deserves to have them all."

Alura did have a lot more presents for her family. She had brought many gifts for Kai and Lee as well. But when she was almost done, a wooden box still remained on the floor. It was unlike the other boxes. This one was made of a wood that Mon-El had seen before. When Alura took that and placed it in front of Mon-El, he raised a brow. "For me?"

Alura nodded. "When talks of your betrothal to my Kara were going on, gifts of peace were exchanged between the House of El and the Royal Family of Daxam."

"Wait, this is Daxamite? Why don't I remember this?"

"Well, I don't think you personally put these presents together. You might have given instructions… I don't really know. But this belongs to you now, Mon-El. I want you and Kara to have it."

Mon-El looked at Kara quietly. When she placed her hand over his shoulder and nodded, he reached out to grab the box. When Mon-El pulled it open, he was greeted by the sight of something he had long forgotten. The Coat of Arms of the royal family.

Kara leaned closer to see what it was. "A dragon, huh? That's fitting."

Mon-El reached out to grab the red material that was in the box. When he touched it, he remembered this was what all his clothes were made of when he lived in Daxam. "Daxam Red," Mon-El muttered, showing the cloth to Kara.

"That was actually sent for Kara," Alura spoke as she took a seat on the armchair. "Well, everything in there was sent for Kara since she was going to be the bride of the Crown Prince… There were some instructions sent along with this box. Zor-El and I took the parchment out to read it, but we never followed any of them."

"What were they?" Kara asked out of curiosity.

"That cloth was sent for us to make a dress for you," Alura explained. "Of course, Zor and I didn't tell you because you were just a child. We were going to wait till you turned seventeen."

Mon-El, who was taking the other things out of the box, looked up and said, "I do recognize these things." Mon-El showed Kara a brooch, which reminded Kara of a snowflake. It was studded with diamonds and red stones that were found on Daxam.

"Is this mine?"

Mon-El nodded. "It always belonged to you, Kara. We did find a way and ended up together, didn't we? All of this, it's yours."

Kara's eyes fell on the velvet box that was on the coffee table. She reached out to take it. When she opened it, her eyes widened at the necklace made of the same diamonds and red stones that were studded in the brooch. There were earrings, bracelets, and rings too.

"What is all this?" Kara asked her mother.

"Let's just say that the Daxamites were very particular about you wearing Daxam Red on the day of your engagement."

"I remember this," Mon-El said, pointing towards the box Kara held. "Those belonged to my late grandmother. The reason why I remember this is because there was this huge painting of hers that hung in the grand hall. It was during her coronation. She wore these."

"So, I'm supposed to keep them?" Kara asked Mon-El, looking at the Daxamite jewelry in her hands.

"Of course. You should wear them too."

"These are not some casual jewelry, Mon-El. Look at them. It looks like something a Queen would wear!"

Mon-El nodded. "Well, yeah, you were supposed to be the next Queen of Daxam. Even if you aren't technically that, you are still my wife. So, every single thing in this box belongs to you."

Kara gave him a warm smile before reaching out to take the box. There were few other presents inside it. What she found funny was the little book of Daxamite that was casually placed inside the box. When she took it out and showed it to Mon-El, he said, "You were supposed to converse with us only in Daxamite. I think my mother must have slipped that in."

"Guess I will keep this safe for the kids. Once we tell them all about Krypton and Daxam, and IF they wish to learn our languages, we will give them this book and access to the Fortress." Kara was busy checking out the box. Something seemed strange. The bottom seemed hollow. "Honey, check this out." She tapped the bottom of the box. "This looks weird."

Mon-El took the box out of her hands. "I remember boxes like these. They all had a false bottom. Wait, there must be a tiny latch somewhere. Mon-El worked on opening the bottom. When it did, he noticed a parchment lying there.

"What is that?" Alura asked, getting up to see what Mon-El had opened. "Zor and I never noticed that."

"Only because it's well-hidden," Mon-El said. He placed the box aside and opened the parchment roll. The second he did his eyes fell on a familiar seal that he hadn't seen in ages. And then it all clicked!

"What is it?" Kara asked her husband. "Is that a Daxamite letter?"

Mon-El gulped. "I don't think you should see that."

"Why not?"

Before Mon-El could react, Alura took the letter out of his hand. "Forgive me, Son, but you said whatever was in that box belonged to my daughter. I'm afraid you will have to let me read it… I can read Daxamite fairly well."

Mon-El sighed and let his shoulders drop.

Alura was busy reading the entire letter. Once she finished, she too let out a sigh and said, "I didn't know this is what you wanted."

Mon-El refused to look at her. "I was being forced. And they told me that my bride was too young."

"By our custom, you would have had to wait for five more years to marry her."

"I know, but the thing is… I overheard my mother talk about my betrothed. She didn't have anything good to say. And I knew that my mother was planning something cruel. I had to warn you."

"Wait," Kara called out. "What's going on? What are you two talking about?"

"My dear…" Alura took Kara's hand in hers. "Mon-El wrote a letter to us. It says that he wants us to call off the wedding because his mother was planning something against you. Against us."

Kara turned to look at Mon-El in surprise. "Is this true?"

Mon-El nodded. "I didn't know you, but there was no way I was going to let you risk your life by marrying me… That letter, I remember writing it. I gave it to my guard, Hal-An. He was a friend who I could trust. I told him to get that to the Els secretly. I guess he managed to hide it in the box before it reached your parents."

"You have a noble heart, young man." Alura patted Mon-El's shoulder. "I'm happy my daughter got to be with the one she was destined to marry. No matter what happens, don't give up on each other."

Kara looked at her mom first before turning to face Mon-El. There was no way she was going to give up on this man.

Later that night, Kara and Mon-El finally got a chance to speak to each other alone.

Before Kara could begin, Mon-El said, "Let me go first, please… I know you didn't like the way I behaved with Alex, but Kara, that little girl was hurting. I had to help her… Believe it or not, when I saw myself the other day, I saw a broken soul. Lost… Alone… And I saw the same thing in Adair's eyes. I had to help her!"

"Mon, I understand why you did that—"

"Please, let me finish… The thing that's going on between me and Alex, it's hard to explain. Because she wrote me off the day she found out you were pregnant with Kai. She thought I knocked you up and dumped you… Things did get better once Kai was born and I got a full-time position at the DEO. Why? Because Alex didn't see the Mon-El who hurt her sister. She saw Agent Matthews. A man who was strong enough to take a bullet for _her_ team. Having me on the team meant the casualties would be fewer. And that's okay. I don't blame her for that… But the thing is, Kara, when you and I got back together, Mon-El and Agent Matthews became the same guy once again for Alex… I know you love your sister very much. I respect her. But I don't know if things would ever go back to how they used to be when I finished came to this planet… I can live with that. But I want you to understand that I will never do anything to jeopardize your relationship with your sister. You have my word."

Kara was quiet for a couple of seconds. She then wordlessly wrapped her arms around Mon-El and gave him a tight hug.

"I know, Mon. I believe you."

"Thank you." Mon-El leaned closer to kiss her temple.

They had no idea how long they stayed like that, embracing each other. But just holding each other was enough to feel whole again. After all, he was just a boy from Daxam and she was just a girl from Krypton. It was their destiny to find each other and fall in love.

They spent the entire night in each other's arms. Their lovemaking, slow and tender. It was as if only they existed and nothing else mattered.

In the morning, Kara woke up when she heard something odd. She noticed the time on the bedside clock flashed 6 in the morning. It was obvious that Mon-El didn't wake her up for Lee's midnight meal. He had let her sleep in.

Smiling, Kara sat up. A light tap, that was barely audible made her get out of the bed. She heard a noise in the bathroom as well. Maybe Mon-El had decided to get up early. Grabbing her robe from the armchair nearby, Kara slipped in on and made her way downstairs.

As she got closer to the front door, she realized what that odd sound was. It was a heartbeat. One that she was all too familiar with. Her eyes widened in surprise when she pulled the door open.

On the other side stood the man who was in her bed not too long ago. He stood with his back facing her, but when he turned around and gave her a heartbreaking smile, Kara muttered, "Mon-El?"

"Hey, Sweetheart!" Mon-El moved closer and cupped her face. He kissed her hard, but the voice coming from the stairs made him break the kiss.

The voice that said, "Babe, who is it?"

Kara's eyes widened when she turned around to see her husband making his way towards her, looking just as surprised as her.

"What the hell?" he asked, making his way towards the door.

"Hey!" the other Mon-El greeted him casually.

"This is _not_ happening again," Mon-El muttered to himself. He went and stood next to Kara, looking at himself. "Where are you from?"

The other Mon-El just looked at Kara quietly. She looked as if she had seen a ghost. Placing a gentle hand on her shoulder, he said, "Relax, baby, it's still me."

Kara brushed his hand off her shoulder and turned to face her husband. "Are you sure this isn't a shapeshifter?"

Before Mon-El could answer, the other one said, "Nope, just a time traveler. Ask me a question that only I would know."

Kara could see the smug look on his face. When she turned to face her Mon-El, he simply shrugged and said, "Ask away."

"This is crazy, but… what is a Kanar-Onn?"

The other Mon-El smiled at her. "Wow, babe, a shapeshifter would run at that question. But I won't. A Kanar-Onn is a Kryptonian rite of passage. One that you took. One that required hours and hours of studies of Kryptonian history." Seeing the surprise in Kara's eyes, he continued, "Let me do you one better. A while ago, Alura came back from Argo. She brought back your stuff from the time when you lived on Krypton. Your certificate of Kanar-Onn is in it."

"It is," Kara whispered. She saw it last night! Grabbing Mon-El's arm, she said, "It's really you!"

Mon-El smiled. "I know, baby. I knew the moment I saw him." Finally turning to face the other Mon-El, he asked, "What time are you from?"

" _Lee_ is fourteen. She went on a school trip with Han… and they haven't been home in a few days…"

"No, fuckin way!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CLIFFFHANGEEERRRRR!!!!
> 
> DID YOU SEE THAT COMING??? Do you have any theories to what would have happened to Lee and Han? And why was the older Mon-El here? So much time travel! Who wants to read more? Let me know!


End file.
